Naruto:The Master of the dead
by AzureKing
Summary: Naruto who fails trying to summon, and supposedly dies at the gorge and meets someone who will give the means to keep humanity from disturbing the life cycle. Will he decided that humanity deserves to die or continued to live? NarutoXKushinaXHarem crossover with House of the dead 1,2,3,and 4. multiply personality Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki: the master of the dead

Naruto was falling down a crevice. He was training with someone he never met before in training to perform summoning in toads, in order to beat Neji in the Exams. He was kind of questioning the pervert at the top of the crevice on his teaching methods since... HE WAS FALLING TO HIS DEATH IN A BOTTOMLESS ABYSS WITH SPIKES FOR WALLS!

Naruto was in his mindscape, talking it out with the Kyuubi as he fell, in his mind it was a few minutes, but in real life a few seconds, as he finally had a talk with the menacing fox inside him. He woke up to still be falling, and tried the Summoning Jutsu again, pulling on the Chakra to use it, but when he did, it didn't do anything... Nothing at all.

Naruto screamed as he tried to grab a Spike again from the walls of the crevice. He didn't catch it this time, as he actually was too far towards the wall and a spike rammed into his side, cutting his side open and ripping him apart, his blood spilling all around him. He kept trying, slowing down a little more every time he managed to grab a Spike, but was still slipping, the walls way too slippery for him to ever hold on now.

Naruto was falling to the bottom, the floor getting closer, and closer, nearly visible now, and he was still falling way too fast. He looked up and kept trying though, failing miserably.

HE realized something for once in his life he swore that this was a good thing! "Kakashi-sensei didn't want to train me since he thinks I'm wasted space… Sakura-chan doesn't think I'm worth her time or cares if Neji kills me or not…Sasuke would properly kill for more power (oh duh!) to kill Itachi…maybe I should just close my eyes for now and ever…" he did so hoping that the end will come near and swift.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

He felt something warm engulfing him…like the sun gentle and warm… he opens his eyes to see he is indeed still falling and was gently felled on to the ground. There right in front of him was a man with one-way sunglasses in a brown suit, green dress shirt, brown dress pants, black shoes, and silver tie. His face stern, but had a gentle tone like grandfather love. "Uzumaki Naruto welcome…to my home…" the man's voice sounds as if it was recorded…

Naruto looks around and saw test tubes about twenty of them holding monstrous beings most where human-like beings with some metal over then, but there was one test tube that hold a being that look like a devil, and another that look like a serpent. "Where am I?"

The man somehow got out a table with two silver chairs. "Come Naruto-kun… tell me how was your life so far…my nephew?" the boy eyes were filled with hope and sadness.

(Hokage Tower-At the Moment)

"YOU DID WHAT?!" yelled the Hokage, as he had moved so fast you wouldn't think it was possible for an old man to do that, and had Jiraiya pinned to the wall while squeezing the life out of his student while tears fell from his eyes.

"I tried to get him to use the Kyuubi's chakra by pushing him off a cliff," said Jiraiya, as he tried to break the hold, and was then slammed back against the wall hard.

"What could have possessed you do it in _that_ way? It's bad enough the boy is hated by these stupid people, but for you to do that to your students own _son_, and your _Godson_ no less is inexcusable!" said Hiruzen, as he threw Jiraiya away from him before stepping back until he reached his desk now fully crying.

"I'm sorry! All right! I fully expect him to tap into the fox's power and summon a large enough Toad to save him. Why hasn't his training progressed like it was supposed to?" said Jiraiya, as he had hoped the old man would make Naruto strong enough to be able to summon Kyuubi's power at will.

"The Councils didn't want the boy to become powerful because of the Kyuubi and with Danzo pushing the boy to be a weapon of the village I had to make a choice on which side to support. I had hope Kakashi would be able to help Naruto with training when I setup the teams, but the man only trains the Uchiha because of what happen to Obito, and has only taught Naruto tree walking chakra control. Had you been a proper Godfather, maybe the boy wouldn't be so crippled by the Councils decisions, and I could have done more for him," said the Hokage, as he let out more tears then he had ever before in his entire life, and felt the guilt of the past 12 years of not protecting Naruto properly eating away him.

That was when the two felt it.

The feeling demonic bloodlust on such a level it made them fall to their knees in fear.

In fact, everyone in Konoha did, and everyone had frozen in fear at the demonic power of the crimson black energy that rose high into the air. It formed into demonic creatures of epic proportions with each glowing roman numerals before they all let out a mighty roars that shook the ground around Konoha and perhaps the world.

And then just as it came it immediately left.

'What was that? It was like the Kyuubi 12 years ago only...only _worse_!' thought the old Hokage, as he now struggled to his feet, and Jiraiya was doing the same.

"Sensei I..." said Jiraiya, but was silenced by a hand from the Hokage, and the old man looked at him now with cold hard eyes that held no love for the Toad Sannin.

"Don't! Don't even _try_ to apologize to me Jiraiya! I will announce Naruto's death _after_ the Chunin Exams are over and I want you to know I will hold you responsible for this when I reveal the boy's heritage to the village. That you killed the Yondaime's son and it was you that neglected your duties to him for the sake of your _research_!" said Hiruzen, as he gave the hand signal to tell Jiraiya to get out of his office, and sat down in his chair before crying again at his failure.

After few minutes, the old Hokage summoned his ANBU to him, and told them to check out the ravine that Jiraiya took Naruto to in order to search for anything that could be connected to the demonic power felt by all. The ANBU obeyed and headed out though even they were silently afraid of whatever caused that demonic power to erupt.

(2 Weeks Later-The Day of the Chunin Exam Finals)

It had finally come. The day of the Chunin Exam Finals had come for everyone that had wanted to see the competitors fight for the glory of their village. Though for the Hokage, he watched the audience around him with a heavy heart, and wished to see only one of the competitors now among the line down in the arena floor.

Naruto.

The twenty-four ANBU the Sandaime sent never came back, as they had gone missing for several days before another team was sent out to find them, and they were found only they weren't just dead like the old Hokage suspected.

Each of them have been thought something no shinobi has ever been through one s charred so much that the flames that did it continued to burn still! Another was frozen that any Katon jutsu didn't even make a single drop of water melt! Most where slash the FUCK-UP!

Naruto's life was going to be bad, as he had told Minato that from the start, but his stupid apprentice just wouldn't listen, and thought Naruto would be the symbol of hope for everyone.

All it did was made the boy a symbol of their hate.

It was during his time away from the old man after the confrontation with him over what he did to Naruto did Jiraiya realize how much of a failure he had become. How much he should have done for Naruto, but didn't do it, and now couldn't because the boy was most likely dead. Oh Jiraiya had heard from the second ANBU team (that barely got away from death) about how the first one was obliterated from this world and the Sannin suspected it was possibly the fox's doing now that it was free with Naruto's last act in this world to bring vengeance against the arrogant people in this village.

The world can be a bitch to people, oh the irony!

"Where's Naruto? And Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura, as she waited for her two teammates to arrive for the Exams, and Ino beside her was wondering as well.

"I don't know. Naruto was looking forward to this fight to avenge Hinata after what Neji did to her," said Ino, as she did think it was romantic that Naruto would do something like that for Hinata, and was slightly jealous of the Hyuuga girl because of it.

Why couldn't she get a guy like that?!

'Naruto-kun. Where are you?' thought Hinata, as she held her hands over her heart, and wondered where her crush was.

'Naruto, please forgive me, as I was too weak to do what was right, and show me any punishment I deserve when I reach the afterlife,' thought Sarutobi, as he sighed when he came to the decision he had made with the intention of ending his life after revealing everything to everyone, and making his death a rather public event to destroy these people for what they had done to the poor boy.

With a wave of his hand, the Sandaime commanded the Jonin Proctor Genma to begin the Chunin Exam Finals, and had to hold back the tears that wanted to escape him again.

"The first match of the Chunin Exams will now begin. Will Hyuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto step forward while the other competitors go the fighters box to wait until it is your turn," said Genma, as he heard the crowd cheer, and the Jonin wondered if it was for the obvious reason that Naruto wasn't here.

'Coward. He says he'll make me pay, but in the end he's nothing, and will be nothing just like you Hinata-sama!' thought Neji smirking at the empty space that was supposed to be where his opponent was supposed to stand and it increased when he came to the belief Naruto wasn't going to show up at all.

"Since Uzumaki Naruto is not here, Hyuga Neji is the...," said Genma, but was silenced by a blast of killer intent so powerful that Gaara in the stands nearly had to grip the metal railing for support while Shukaku was screaming at him to run away of all things.

The source of the killer intent was a boy slightly taller than Neji; he had red spiky long hair that reaches the middle of his back and had bandages over his eyes, and he was wearing a silver cloak. He wore steel toed boots, and had a deck of cards in his right hand and a black rectangle box in his left.

The figure smiles gently to Neji, "Ah it been too long Neji-san… let us start the match." said the figure, as he looked into the Hyuuga Prodigies eyes, and saw the confident look on the boy.

"I'm sorry sir, but you are not Uzumaki Naruto, and I will have to-ACK!" said Genma, as he tried to put a hand on the boy's shoulder, and found his hand stabbed by another boy in one swift second. This one was a walking armory he had knives everywhere in his body, and on his sides were a katana and double-edge blade. On the back there was broadsword that must've been twice the boy's size and weight! He had a pearly white skin complexion that if his face wasn't so boyish he could be mistaken as a girl; he had amethyst color eyes and wore white robes with a white breastplate. (Think of Archers clothes of Fate/stay night armor)

"He is Naruto-sama, you fool! Now start the match so he can kill this Hyuga prick," said the boy loaded with weapons, as he threw the Jonin away to mend his hand before turning his eyes to the Hokage now leaning over the railing to look down at him with hope in his eyes now filled with tears.

'He's alive! Naruto's alive,' thought the Hokage, as he could finally makeup everything that happened to the boy, and do what should have been done from the start.

Jiraiya was looking down and saw the boy's eyes were filled with a cold fire in them that made a chill run up his spine. The last time Jiraiya had seen eyes like that on a Namikaze aimed at him was the time when he had been caught by Minato found why the main characters names and *coughs* situations in the book were so familiar!

Jiraiya thought he wouldn't be able to walk after Minato got through with him. And Kushina found…Jiraiya is a good boy! Jiraiya is a good boy! Jiraiya is a good boy! Jiraiya is a good boy! Jiraiya is a good boy! Jiraiya is a good boy! And now the man is in fetal position trying not to be scared by the memory.

"Hokage-sama, is that boy really Uzumaki Naruto?" said a Jounin walking up to the old Hokage and the Sandaime looked at the Jounin with fierce eyes filled with fire thought to be lost so long ago.

"Of course it is you fool! Tell Genma to begin the match now," said Sarutobi, as he was not about to deny the boy his fight, and hoped he would have a chance to apologize to the boy for everything he failed to do.

"I just received word that you are Uzumaki Naruto so the match will begin...now!" said Genma, as he flexed his right hand involuntarily, and brought his left hand down to start the match.

"It doesn't matter how much you changed over the course of this Month given to you to prepare Naruto-san. You are a loser and you will never defeat someone that is a Hyuga Prodigy," said Neji, as he got into his Gentle Fist stance, and began to look into Naruto's eyes that only said happiness.

"Ano Neji-san… why did you hurt Hinata-chan so bad?" said Naruto, as he now had his hands behind his back.

"You should be more worried about how to live after this match Naruto-san rather than me answering your question," said Neji, as he activated his Byakugan, and gasped at the sight of the multi-colored energy that flowed through Naruto chakra network.

"Please Neji-san I need to know before we fight…" the crimson head said in an innocent tone. While the boy that stood next Naruto head for the Kage's box to info the god of shinobi what asked him to do. Naruto happy demeanor changes as the look on his face to copy the same look on Gaara's face whenever he's in a rampage!

"Do you a shred of remorse for doing what you did to your cousin Hinata during the Preliminaries?" said Naruto, as the items in his glowed a silver-ish color.

"Remorse? Of course I feel remorse. I feel remorse in the fact I couldn't deliver the final blow because of the Jonin sensei's that interfered on her behalf!" said Neji, as he smirked at that memory, and saw Naruto's cold blue eyes narrow at him.

In the stands, Hinata held her hands to her chest, and was on the verge of crying while her sensei sat besides her comforting her over that memory before glaring down at Neji. Neji's teammate Tenten felt sick in her stomach knowing that she helped train the Hyuga boy for this moment and felt the need to apologize to Naruto when he lost to Neji.

"I see. Thank you for telling me this, as I now will feel no remorse when I do what I would rather not do in front of Hinata, and make her cry again like she is about to now," said Naruto, as his face change again to psychotic to sadness with tears flooding faster than Choji in a all-you-can-eat-barbeque!

"It is Fate that I win this day Naruto-san. Perhaps you have gotten stronger since last time, but I am by far the strongest of the Leaf Genin competing here today. Kneel before your better and surrender to me before I kill you," said Neji, as he was unsettled by the boy's mood swings, is as if he was holding different minds at once…but, that impossible…right?

"No Neji-san. Fate has no power over me this day. Do you know why? Because the **wheel of fate** and the rest of fate cards are going to supported me, and fate says you must change your viewing of the world or die!" said Naruto smirking at a shocked Neji, who had become infuriated by Naruto's words, and rushed forward to slay this commoner before him to show that Fate was on his side today.

Naruto disappears in a god-like speed leaving many after-images of him. When the fate loving boy turn he met with a large armored creature wielding a halberd-like weapon. And he was punched strait in the face! He clutches his face to lessen the pain, but in only cause more!

The beast roars in joy for giving out pain Naruto who stepped out of the monster's shadow had a look of a warrior.

_Conquest - Honor - Victory – Energy_

"Chariot…" the Jinchuriki stated, "don't kill this traitor give him pain… a beating, a savage beating. Give that ungrateful bastard that'll make him remind of this day forever if he EVER HURTS HINATA-CHAN AGAIN!" Naruto said in voice that many veterans would chose death than to hear it. The monster grabs the front of Neji's shirt and forces the fate-worshipping boy to stay on his feet as he kneed him on the stomach and continued to beat him senselessly like a rag doll. The crowd was disturbed by this creature relentless pounding!

Neji who somehow got out of his mini-coma decided to make the former blond ninja to lose his cool! "Is this all you got peasant!? You're not the one beating me down your servant is you weak excuse of a ninja!" he snarled out hoping his plan will work.

Naruto held up a hand before another punch was delivered, "Chariot I commend you to go back, it seems that Hyuuga-baka wants me to fight him personally." The monster kneels and glows, soon it turn into a cards that said 'VII: Chariot' Naruto picks the card and takes off his cloak revealing his body that was covered in metal body armor and his limbs were glowing a sinister red.

Neji's backs up from the boy's body, "what are you?"

Naruto only smiles as his body was crackling with fire around him, "I am GOD!" Naruto appears next to Neji who tries to back-hand Naruto who caught and snap it like a twig! Then the crimson head throws the Hyuga and shoot out a red fire ball! Everyone was scared as the ball misses its target and blew a huge-ass hole in the chunin wall!

Naruto only shook his head, "this form is the only I can't truly control…ah I can revive the dead, kill the world, poison the sea, darken the sun, but I can't master magician! Man life is so unfair!" Everyone believe he was lying or rather denied it since the boy made it sound he was stronger than a buji! Naruto realized that Neji just fell to the floor with a big dust cloud for added effect. "are we having fun yet?" Naruto tease his oppentent for laughs.

"…" Neji was out cold.

"EHHHH!? you not awake anymore!? Moh that no fun!" he pouted as he throw Neji to the stands were a medic was helping an eldary woman who was about to collapsed. "OI! I think he may die with all of those ribs Chariot broke can you fix him please?" he said as the man nodded. Naruto caught one of the non-demon haters today fate was really his side!

Everyone was once again disturbed how he treated his opponent from a piece of shit to a concerned child. Naruto walk up to the Hokage, Mizukage Terumi Mei, Raikage A, and Kazakage orochimaru disgaued as Gaara's father. "Hey old man, guess what? I met my uncle GOLDMAN!" he said with happy smile…oh how the world is now officially fuck-up now!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto the master of the dead chapter 2 the return of the Arcana's!

_**Azureking: thanks everyone likeing the fic…honestly I thought would all troll and threaten me!**_

Kinunatzs_**: hey man I'm not adding Hinata into the harem she'll be like a little sister/stalker lol and take a pill no need to curse! Lol**_

Sparta:don't worry no Hinata at all.

3ch0_**:not your business**_

Dregus_**:A few bout 5 maybe…and alive a few bout 3 maybe 4.**_

Volos_**: like my grandfather always say 'family would know when one member is dead because it affects everyone you care. And why Mei and A attend will be in the chapter.**_

_**Thanks **_jh831, _**reviewing! Now the chapter!**_

"Hey old man, guess what? I met my uncle GOLDMAN!" Naruto said with happy smile…oh how the world is now officially fuck-up now!

Sarutobi walks and pats Naruto all over his body checking as if he was truly real and not the illusion's cause by the evil paper work! "Naruto where were you for the last two weeks?" he asked whereas Naruto look around the kage's box.

"Hey where's Nero?" the white dressed came from behind him, "YO!" taking a page from an idiot jonin handbook. Naruto jump back from the armory-wearing boy. "Dear god man! DO! NOT! DO! THAT! AGAIN!" he yelled further giving the old Hokage evidence that he was Naruto. "Anyway…" he started as his best friend Shikamaru started his match and would knowing delay the battle to further his favor. He stopped as he saw the amazing beauty Mei Terumi in front of him. He walked to her and bowed, "welcome to the village Mizukage-sama I hope you're enjoying the matches." He said in a gentle, polite tone which causes her to blush mad and to make her even redder he took her hand and kiss like a knight would do for his princess.

She was surprised as hell some genin did that while her jonin Chojiro could not ever say a single full sentence to her, "t-thank you for y-you're concerned." Naruto went back to Sarutobi who was finally anger at Naruto's multi moods!

"Naruto what happen!?" the old man yelled with the big head no jutsu!

Naruto shrugged and decided to please the old man's mind, "when the sannin and who happens to be my godfather throw me into that chasm…" he stopped to see the Hokage's expression form shocked to sadness. "I was rescued by Magician who was happening to train by the bottom at the time. Were I met my Uncle and teacher GOLDMAN."

_Flashback!_

_Naruto's eyes were filled with many emotions when the man said 'nephew'. "Why…?" he trailed off, making the man asked to repeat what Naruto just said, "I said 'why DID YOU LEAVE ME IN THAT HELLHOLE!'"_

_The man gave a sad smile that made Naruto take back his tone and apologized for the action he gave, "Because, my son, err nephew I'm not alive as we're speaking right now…"_

"_NANI!" the boy yelled since if one thing scare him it was ghost! The stranger just chuckle, "Naruto, I'm not a ghost not yet anyway, you see I'm your mother's brother. Kushina Uzumaki, my little sister was a ball of sunshine like you are now nephew…I wish she was still alive to talk to you…" he looks away and took off his glasses to rubs his eyes. _

_Naruto lowered his head in shame, "I'm sorry…" he apologized to his uncle._

_The man was chuckling, "I should say that my nephew, again please I want to hear what happen in your life." He asked in gentle tone, that Naruto thought it be closed to a fatherly tone._

_Naruto took a sit in the chair provided by his uncle and told him everything from childhood. In which started bad from the time he was kick out of the orphanage, to the shop owners outrageous overpricing on him for his 'demon's tax' which that made the man angry that the time that a certain red-head girl took his toys when he was playing with them! Then it was slightly better when the Hokage took care of Naruto for a few months and got him a place and basically called him his own grandchild. The man nodded as if he was going to help the old man soon and say his thanks._

_Soon after his life as a civilian ended and enter his ninja career which wasn't bad, even if Kakashi his sensei did abandon him…but, when he started on the wave mission he started shake as if he was about to go into a panic attack. The elder Uzumaki held onto Naruto as he try to back away from the contact, but moments later he cry into his arms. Naruto explain the mission, and also…that he fell in love with an enemy. Later he convince her and her father-like figure to surrender, but he was late to the bridge and they both die, and what really affected him was that the girl told him she would never hate him even in death. The man shed tears for the younger Uzumaki he lost his wife to he's obsession with his dreams, but she help at the cost of her own life…he never forgive himself._

_Naruto finished his life story by the Chunin exams and was given a proud smile, when his Uncle heard that Naruto saved his teammates from death from Orochimaru. And had a serious face when at the end that explains Naruto's coming into his 'home.' Before, he could anything a flying humanoid monster that was in cased in steel demonic-looking armor with the exception of his arms that had was pulsating with a red glowing and wire sticking out loosely. The 'demon' bowed himself to Naruto, "__**Universe, GOLDMAN, the rest of the Arcana's had finally awaken!"**__ GOLDMAN's eyes widen when the 'demon' said 'Universe', and looks at Naruto who was slightly scared of the monster. "Naruto listen to me and I need your answer!" the older Uzumaki stated… "DO YOU WANT TO BECOME A GOD?" Naruto eyes widen and said only one word… "Hai…"_

_The three walked (for the monster floated) to twenty-two test-tubs filled with different size monsters and human-like creatures. Naruto saw his uncle click a button on a machine that said 'activated' Naruto was guided by the 'demon' to the first test tube. _

0: The fool_ was monstrous version of a deformed sloth and for some reason it reminded him of Shikamaru. Next was a test tube that was broken that said I: The magician. 'Demon' chuckles and looks at Naruto, "__**This is my recantation re-starter Universe-sama…" **__Naruto nodded as if he was listening to an older brother. Next was a red priestess outfit and a bloody crimson staff, but there was no person it just the weapon and outfit floating still in the clear liquid holding them. "Magician what's in here?"_

_The 1st first monster chuckles as he touch the test tube, "That's the High priestess tube which will be fulfilled in time my lord…" he chuckles evilly once more as he looks at the medium tube holding a heavy strong-like figure with dull red eyes that seemed to fellow you at every turn, "Empress the most powerful female in this team…for now…" the chuckles began…Naruto was eyebrows twitch, '_How much of this guy chuckle in a day?' _he thought to himself. The next tube was different than the rest it was a spherical dome that were made up from reinforced glass. Inside was a body in a jelly-like substance that seemed to make Naruto feel like he was watching the ocean's…with…Haku…tears were about to fall until Magician put a hand on his shoulder, "shed those tears Universe-sama…you're allow to. They say you mustn't show emotion, but they are not here right now…so shed." Naruto began to weep for his lost love. The dome began to open and the body with a pink-like sphere came out of it._

_The body stretch out and look at the demon magician, "Ah, Magician we meet once more…who is this?" the liquid man asked to the metal flyer who appeared next to him. Just like the Magician did before him, he bowed to Naruto. "Naruto-sama I'm the Emperor third in commend of the Arcana army…" he said in calm tone. Naruto wanted answers, but decided to wait for now. _

_The three move next to see a_ _fish-like creature which was holding a trident. The emperor touch the test tube that the fish-thing was in, "my lord this is Hierophant a close ally of mine…" he stopped knowing the past deaths of his comrades. Naruto nodded and slightly move back when the monster chest open and close in a blink of an eye! The next made Naruto hide behind his servants it was small male tarantula sitting on top of a larger female tarantula. Naruto left there because it scares the FUCK out of him!_

_The monster that was up next was the same one that beat the shit of Neji! It move time to time, but its axe was in a separate tube, Naruto move to see a cage filled with ice to see a _huge, masked, _chainsaw-wielding abomination the blond ningen slightly moved his head to see the word 'BLAME' was on the chainsaw. The next one was not nearly as bad as the two spiders as it was one and it look more like a crab to him than a spider which he some got a bucket of hot, melted butter…what? He had a near-death experience and wanted to eat the good stuff from now on! ...Ichiraku's still was number one on his list._

_After taking the bucket of butter away from Naruto his two servants show him the next one. It was giant cylinder the contained silver man who had the symbol of the sun in white on his chest the emperor jump and smash in a single strike! The Magician stuck his middle claw at him, "show-off!" Naruto laugh at their jokes the man fall to the floor, but a silver ring that started spinning around him made him floated along with the two servants'. "Ugh WhAt HappEN?" the man's voice as robotic along with heavy electrical sounds. The two servants flew to him and seemed to talk and the silver copied the two before saying who he is and his name was Wheel of Fate, but fate for short. Next they all saw a monster that was being hold by chains all over him and it was at least tall as the Hokage's tower! It had four arms and a bloody face it was dripping black ooze from its mouth that was open and it tongue hanging wildly about!_

_Next was a_ _bizzare gargoyle-like mutant that seemed to have a stony like body, along with chest to be a lighter substance of rock…bats flew around the test tube then disappears into thin air. Naruto started smile at this point, but he himself doesn't know why. Soon Naruto felt the earth move then he saw a huge mutant that wield a club made from human skulls and flesh, Naruto didn't move as the thing approached him it rise it's hand and…patted Naruto on the head and gave him a comical big lollypop…what more fuck is that it started to skipping a flower background behind it and forever scar the four forever (five if you include GOLDMAN watching)_

_The next was a fat mob lord looking mutant in nothing but stretch pants and a single fingerless glove on a treadmill with a Twinkie that was a few inches away from his fat head. "Damn you Twinkie, victory shall be mine!" (Who didn't get where I got that from GO FUCK YOURSELVES! …after you leave a review! Lol) after being mind fuck again they left to see something that won't destroy what little parts of their brain's left._

_Next was another tube that was empty, but it had black angel wing and a black sword with a silver katana. Next they saw was attached to the wall! It was a_ _five headed snake-like monster which were most of the head red and the larger a blue snake. It looks like they were talking to themselves which was kinda cool. Moving along they enter a room that was entirely white with two people throw weapons at each other and also smiling at the pace of the weapons thrown. Just as they were about to kick up a gear the two look at the four and stopped for now. Emperor raises its right to show the man in the red cloak holding two sword swords and the boy who stabbed the proctor hands. "Universe, this is Star and Moon the two best swordsmen around!" Nero laughs at the liquid man, "Not really Star-Senpai, so far thought everything I kno- wait you said universe?!" the yelled as eyes turn red and black tomoe's appear on them. Naruto eyes widen, '_This guy has a Sharingan?' he shook his head as Nero left in a hurry with the red man after him.

_The team enters the next room that was completely surrounded in green lushness! After getting Star to cut a path in the center of the green rush was a giant plant with red flowers on it they left as it seemed to be hibernating or something, they saw the large version of the tube that held a little imp and giant headless suit of armor. Naruto felt an energy spike below and saw the emperor's dome in the large version of it! It held some kind of creature that was white-ish blue and Naruto felt something he never feel again…comfort. The dome began to rise above to Naruto's level and saw his servant on one knee and was about to do the same, before Fate smirks and say stop wait. The dome was shattered into a thousand pieces (glad I'm not cleaning that!) being was giant insect-like being that glowed in silver-ish color and blind the boy showing a naked female a few years older than him she had long raven hair and white-skin that look fragile. Naruto eyes widen was tears flooded down his whisker cheeks. "Haku-hime!" he rushed towards the girl who was sleeping at the moment._

_End flashback_

Naruto was enjoying the looks of the kage's, "as it turn out GOLDMAN had the legendary Rinnegan that can master and jutsu!" he added and felt the stare of the Kazekage to intensify. "He did something that no ninja or even human's can ever do…" he trail off for dramatic affect!

A who was at the edge of his seat like a child would do after, hearing an amazing story asked, "What did he do?"

Naruto smiles, "he brought the dead without use the Edo tensei!"Everyone gasp at that info. Orochimaru may have to take this boy hostage to get that jutsu. Naruto continued to tells his tale, "after the rest of the arcana's were awaken they all bowed at me like a God for a single reason…" he closed his eyes remembering that day.

_Flashback_

_Two days after Naruto first came here and was amazed that his uncle created these monsters. The older Uzumaki summoned Naruto and the rest of the arcana's to a meeting. "Everyone, it's time we tell Naruto here the reason when I made all of you." the all nod/roar/raised their weapons. _

_GOLDMAN looks at his nephew, "Naruto, remember that Nero's eyes are the same as your Uchiha ally? Or Haku's ice kekkei genkai?" Naruto nodded. "You were not the first to fall in this underground area…all this were ninja's whom fell here as well." Goldman explains as he fixed his glasses. "You see I hated our ninja's chains of hated for many years… I decide to destroy them with the power of death and resurrection…but, it was wrong Kushina, you mother, stopped my plans with your father, Minato Namikaze the Yodaime,.." he stop as Naruto's eyes flared with anger and sadness, but he went onwards, "by telling me that Hope and peace will destroy them…and for once in my life I believed in humanity so I disappeared for many years finding, saving, fixing shinobi's with kekkei genkai's to aid the child of the prophecy… you Naruto." He finished _

_Naruto nodded as he absorbed the information, "but, why?" he asked_

_GOLDMAN and the rest of the monsters look at Naruto, "Because you're hope… if my little sister believed in that choice and I too shall believe it. Naruto I asked you 'if wanted to be a God?'" he re-stated. _

_Naruto nodded, "I wish to become a god! Not for my own reason's, but for my mother and father as well. So please give me this strength…err power!" Everyone smiled at Naruto. Goldman took off his glasses and showed Naruto the Rinnegan its color was red with silver rings in a ripple effect. "I'm giving my legacy and the army too…"_

_End flashback_

Naruto opens his to reveal the Rinnegan except its color was in silver with black rings. "Goldman gave me every single kekkei genkai…along with a summoning contact that makes me able to summon my servants…" he said in cold tone that reminded A of his Chunin Samui.

Sarutobi stood up in surprised and shock, "you have!?" Naruto nodded. The old man smiles at Naruto who slightly smiles back, "now the council won't fuck with you again!" he yelled in the air!

Naruto just realized something! "OI! Why are the two kage's here!?" he yelled out.  
Sarutobi, now laughs nervously as all eyes were staring at him. "You see…I kind of made marriage arrangements…" he now hid behind Mei hoping that wouldn't kill him.

"Ah" was Naruto reply… "Do they accept?" he asked with simple scare look on his face. "I wish to know."

The two kage's know that Naruto is Jinchuriki and feels bad for him. A and Killer Bee will always got each other, Mei had to kill her old friend Yagura who was controlled by someone. She protected when they were kids and best of friends, before that happen. They both nodded that made Naruto released a breath he was holding.

Orochimaru practically got a boner from seeing the almighty Rinnegan! And was thinking ways to get Naruto into sound! But, needed to know some things, "Naruto-kun surely this more to tell in this story." The pedophile asked hoping he would get answered.

Naruto shrugged, "well, apparently I can revive dead souls, have god-like elemental affinities, unlimited stamina and charka, a lifespan close to immorality. My head actually has all of their personalities in it! I mentally stable, but my personality is somewhat unstable in battle, which you with Neji." He stopped as the match stopped and saw that Tamari won and Shikamaru's head in the ground like a dodo bird. "Old man… Sasuke does not deserve to get the next match. Lateness is not allowed and it would make us unfavorable to other villages to let a single ninja have everything he wants." Naruto asked for the village's sake and not his.

Sarutobi announce that Sasuke is disqualified, and before Naruto went down he look at the Kage's one more time with a crazed look, "beware of the successor of the dead…ZED!" and with that Naruto left. The kage's wondered what he meant.

Naruto reach the ground and saw Gaara ready and waiting for him, the proctor saw the crimson boy and was about to announce the next battle until, _POOF!_ The two idiots came! "I'm sorry, are we late?" asked Kakashi, rubbing the back of his head as he gave everyone an eye smiled.

"As a matter of fact Kakashi, you are. So late in fact that Sasuke's match was over two hours ago. Because he couldn't show up on time he was disqualified," Genma said, much to the shock of Kakashi and the anger of Sasuke.

"What do you mean I'm disqualified!" asked Sasuke, flaring his Sharingan at the proctor as if it would somehow convince the man he should be allowed to fight. Meanwhile Kakashi was looking at Genma in shock, he had been positive that Sasuke would still be allowed to compete. After all, many of the people who came here had done so simply to see his prized student fight in this tournament.

Genma rolled his eyes. If this kid thought he was going to bend to his will just because he brought out a pair of jutsu thieving monkey marbles then he had another thing coming. "You had your chance to fight, and you blew it by showing up late. If we can't even expect you to show up on time for your own match, then you don't deserve to be Chunin anyways. Now step aside, I've got a match to run."

It was then Kakashi and Sasuke saw the competitors. "How dare you steal my match!" Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto who just sighed at the raven-haired kid's anger. It wasn't his fault the Uchiha had decided not to show up on time.

"I stole nothing from you," the Universe arcana replied. "You lost your chance at competing by taking up your sensei's bad habits. Perhaps you should remember this and use it as a reminder of why it's important to be on time." He said a stoic tone.

"I'll teach you not to insult your betters, dobe!" Sasuke crouched down low and went through three hand-seals. Lightning began sparking from his hands, right before the Uchiha disappeared in a blur of speed. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's new-found speed. Not because he was fast but because it was all fake. The blond easily recognized the Shunshin movement technique, which made a person speed up so quickly it seemed as if they had teleported. Naruto could easily follow Sasuke's movements, and the moment the Uchiha appeared at his side, Naruto was already in motion.

Before Naruto did anything the Uchiha's arm was cut off from a giant chainsaw staff! "ARGH!" The boy yelled in pain. "Who did that!?" he yelled as tears flooded down his cheeks from the pain he was in.

"WE DID!" Sasuke look at his side to see four women, one was wearing the red priestess outfit with the Uzushiogakure symbol. she had long, bright-red hair and large, onyx pupiless eyes. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had a violet-colored diamond mark on her forehead.

The next had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, blue eyes, long bright red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress.

The third was relatively short in comparison with the other She had long, red hair, she also wore a simple cloth around her head, distinctively tied at both sides so as the ends of the material protrude upwards, while the remainder of hair is allowed to flow downwards. She wore a loose, pin-striped long-sleeved shirt with a dark obi around the waist, black pants which got much looser near the ends, resembling hakama, and striped leg-warmers. She wore bandages loosely tied around the neck and had jagged teeth.

The fourth and last a young woman who was fairly tall of curvaceous built with a large bust. She was fair-skinned with pupiless brown eyes. She had green hair tied in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it and two locks of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face. She wore a sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back. She wore an obi around her waist, as well as purple arm-warmers which extended up to her shoulders, and had bandages around her tights and ankles. One thing they all had in common was they were pissed off!

_**AK: I hope like it and for those who don't know who is in Naruto harem here the list**_

_**Pakura**_

_**Ameyuri Ringo **_

_**Mito Uzumaki**_

_**Haku**_

_**Kushina Uzumaki **_

_**Sorry if the chapter suck kinda rush it…also I need 5 or 6 girls for the harem ALIVE or DEAD so put in your reviews! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto the master of dead chapter 3 personality's and woman, what can't things be simple!?

Before Naruto did anything the Uchiha's arm was cut off from a giant chainsaw staff! "ARGH!" The boy yelled in pain. "Who did that!?" he yelled as tears flooded down his cheeks from the pain he was in.

"WE DID!" Sasuke look at his side to see four women, one was wearing the red priestess outfit with the Uzushiogakure symbol. she had long, bright-red hair and large, onyx pupiless eyes. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had a violet-colored diamond mark on her forehead.

The next had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, blue eyes, long bright red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress.

The third was relatively short in comparison with the other She had long, red hair, she also wore a simple cloth around her head, distinctively tied at both sides so as the ends of the material protrude upwards, while the remainder of hair is allowed to flow downwards. She wore a loose, pin-striped long-sleeved shirt with a dark obi around the waist, black pants which got much looser near the ends, resembling hakama, and striped leg-warmers. She wore bandages loosely tied around the neck and had jagged teeth.

The fourth and last a young woman who was fairly tall of curvaceous built with a large bust. She was fair-skinned with pupiless brown eyes. She had green hair tied in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it and two locks of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face. She wore sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back. She wore an obi around her waist, as well as purple arm-warmers which extended up to her shoulders, and had bandages around her tights and ankles. One thing they all had in common was they were pissed off!

Nero who was in the kage's box did a Wallace from Scott pilgrim, "Oh shit…" he immediately ran towards the stairs before the girls try something that they might regret!

The girl's were about to continued the attack until Nero stopped them with a golden blade. "Stop! If you kill the monkey copying brat, Naruto will get the end of that stick!" he told them in a calm tone.

The girls stopped and nodded as Nero pick the teme's arm and he did a jutsu that reattached it to his arm. "Better?"

And all Sasuke was give the jutsu to him, which earn him a knock-out punch from Nero in a deadpanned face, Kakashi was speechless when he saw his sensei's wife in front of him. "Kushina-sama you're alive!" he yelled in happiness and only got a mountain shattering punch!

The red-head was pissed and was held back by Nero, who was having trouble holding the hot head! "Kushina! Stop!" the white moon arcana order her in a begging tone. She took deep breaths as Kamahi came around. "Why did you do that Kushina-sama?" he asked as he tries to not pass out from the pain.

If possible she was more enraged than ten seconds ago! "For leaving my son to die by the hands of that arrogant Hyuga brat, you idiot!"

Now most man would apologize to save their asses, but Kakashi being himself would so something more…stupid, "son!? You cheated on sensei!?" he yelled.

…

…

…

…

…

Nero slowly move back as he felt Kushina, now he knows that out of the whole Arcana's that GOLDMAN created he was actually the fifth strongest of all and possible the most powerful besides Naruto-sama, but he fucking knows never ever say that to woman along with weight, perverted stuff, and lastly boobs that one is most cursed word on the side of *coughs* flats and former flats. The three other girls went behind Nero back and use him as their meat shield, knowing how this red-head gave the term hot-heads to a WHOLE new meaning.

Kushina was about to send divine punishment until Naruto held up his hand. "Kushina hurt the man another time. I wish to go all out on this fellow genin." The crimson head declared in a royal tone that most people would obey, and which she did. "WAHH! But, Naru-chan he is a meanie!" she said with waterfall tears running down her creamy cheeks.

Naruto pointed up to the Kage box like a parent did for a child for being selfish. "NOW!"

She pouted and stuck the middle finger on Kakashi, "one day, you one-eyed bitch!" she said as her hair floated resembling the nine tails!

The girl took Nero still using as their shield, Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance at his army's reactions. He looks at Gaara who was ready to kill Naruto, "shall we begin… Suna-ō?" he smiles gently as he took out a small wheel!

The unstable Jinchuriki smiles like the mad beast he had! "YES!"

Meanwhile, In the Kage box hell went down! For many reasons was one: Pakura tried to make scorch hebi, two: Ringo was hugging and calling Mei childish names, three: Mito and Kushina where trying to kill Sarutobi, and lastly Raikage was look at Nero for some time…

"OK….STOP!" Nero shouted to make everyone halt. "First, Pakura-senpai please, stop trying to kill Kazakage! Two, Apple-chan got off from Mei! Three Mito-sama and Tomato-baka don't kill the old geezer, Naruto forgave so you two must as well!" the girls huff out 'fine' and Nero puff his chest saying 'who da man!?' He regains his composition after two seconds. "Sorry about that! Now I'll finish what Naruto forgot about his abilities." He said making the snake grinned in happiness. "Naruto indeed has everything he told you, but he is indeed killable…but, very hard to do so." He said than had a look of realization! "I forgot! The successor…" he mumbles making A angry!

"What about him!?" he yelled at the arcana knight!

The boy who was slightly dizzy from the volume recovered himself! "Y-y-yes *coughs* GOLDMAN before he passed on to the next world he had an apprentice before Yodaime-sama and Tomato-baka (OI! say that to my face bitch!) stopped him. When he tried to convince his apprentice the same thing, but Zed didn't believe in that, so he left with his own notes that had blueprints to make his own army!"

The Kage's eye widen, Mei was the one who asked him if they will be in trouble. Nero shook his head, "Zed wants to kill GOLDMAN's army, before killing and resurrecting the world…we did defeated one of them, but it was a prototype of Chariot, the one that hurt Neji." He told them that the thing was almost the same as Naruto servant, but had enhanced abilities such speed and strength. Naruto and Nero were the ones that destroy it, however that fake was just a prototype and Zed is still out there. "In the end I guess we have to wait for him show or something." He finished making nodded at each other. He pointed to the fight that just started. "For now, we watch Naruto-sama fight against the sand king."

Naruto instantly move back from Gaara who almost got him in beginning of the match! He did the hand seals for peculiar jutsu, "Forbidden summoning jutsu: WHEEL OF FATE!" the crimson universe slams his hands to the ground and white lighting flash in everyone's eyes! When the light finally cleared, everyone saw a metallic man with giant metal wheel that spun around him next to Naruto. "Yo…Curien." The former blond greeted the third strongest of his army.

The man bowed in midair, "my lord should I fight or let you use my power?" Naruto gave Fate his arm and open hand, the machine nodded. "Let us fight as one!"

Back at the Kage box Nero smirks, "I forgot one thing…Naruto can fuse his body with us!"

Orochimaru wonders if this was his jutsu for continuing his life. "So he gains a new body?"

Nero shook his head, "no it's like putting on armor remember when he came up here the armor he used against Neji was gone?" he asked the Kage's and getting nods, "he can make it like that now watch!"

Naruto and Fate shook hands and the Tenth arcana turn into liquid! It shifts around Naruto hand then it arms to his whole body! Naruto smiles as his body is being covered in silver liquid! "The wheel of Fortune is the arcana means conflicts of interest, unexpected developments, important news that changes or alters your course, also important news and information. It's is the meaning of luck and destiny!" the liquid covers him entirely and slowly Naruto face is reveled, but it is covered by the silver substance. "_**Now, Gaara… WE Fate and Naruto are ready!" **_the silver being said as the wheel forms around his body and started to float.

The craze Jinchuriki moves his sand in attempt to kill Naruto who just swiftly move away in his wheel. "_**HA! You have more of a chance of seeing Jiraiya getting laid then catching me!"**_ he yelled making everyone in the arena laugh at his joke! The wheel suddenly stopped and symbols was on it, also it was total seeable to everyone it turns red and had many symbols that suddenly glowed then a arrow of lightning appeared and spun around like a roulette! "_**Around and around it goes!~ What choice death will came nobody knows!**_" the boy laugh in dark, sinister way! The arrow stops at a symbol that looks like the Greek letter Phi! "_**OH MOTHER OF PHI! **__**Sit**____**fulgur**____**interfecisti omnes**____**de inimicis meis**__**! **__**et muniat**____**fortunae tuae**__**!" **_Naruto said in another language. His body started to make lightning that was white as the snow! He threw a ball of lightning that made contact with the sand. Some of it turns into glass, "_**HA! I love science motherfucker!"**_ Gaara was confused and scare why his sand turn into glass! "_**Oh? You didn't know that when lightning strikes sand it turns into glass?"**_ Naruto asked Gaara in a mocking tone. "_**TOO BAD!"**_ he send more balls of thunder at the one-tail holder, Gaara kept using his sand to protect himself until, he was left enough to use _that_ jutsu. "_**C'MON THIS ISN'T YOUR LIMIT IS IT!? I KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE! RELEASE IT NOW! SUMMON OUT YOU THE FIRST TAIL NOW!" **_the silver holder of fate demands as Gaara made a sphere of sand making Naruto laugh in psychotic way.

Nero looks at the Kazakage… "May I ask one question Kazakage-sama?" the moon asks. Orochimaru nods to him. "Sure ask anything but my taste in women my friend." He joked trying to make the boy laugh.

Nero narrowed his eyes… "How stupid do you think I am, that I didn't notice that smell of snakes…Orochimaru!?" he said a growl and got out his biggest blade and ram it through the seat the snake master was in. The other kages were surprised that Nero did that and also got ready to fight!

And reappeared in the corner of the box, "how did you know!?" he yelled holding his arm that Nero slash got him.

Nero smirks, "I told you, I'm the moon arcana number XVIII! My title means inner disturbances or feelings of disquiet or dread or foreboding. In laymen terms mean that I can sense when things are bad or who in a disguise!" he unleashed the Sharingan with all three tomoes! "Also…your army along is frozen thanks to Haku-sama and Hierophant! And Suna knows of that you killed the Kazakage behind their backs!"

Naruto floated down and frowns, "Time for me to show you the true power of fate!" his body turn red as his wheel of fate moving faster than it was minutes ago. The sphere of sand started to disperse! "now let's have fun!"

_Meanwhile outside of Konaha's wall_

A raven-haired girl wearing a kimono that had "XXI" on the back was watching the fish-like mutant kill Oto shinobi's with any trouble, "Done! Naruto-koi should be winning his battle!" she said in happy tone, before she left she turn around to see something that scared her soul! "YOU'RE…!"

The man came into sight, he was wearing a blue suit with a teal tie, and his hair was in a light tan color. His left eye was golden and the right was green. He was holding a silver gun in his left hand and the right glowed blue-ish as energy came from it. He smiles at the young girl, "where is Naruto-kun…Ms. World?" he said as his body started to transform! The girl got ready for a fight with the fifth arcana! "no telling you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all like ZED is an actual character from the creators of HOTD he was in a game called Zombie revenge and was the last boss.

Naruto's Harem

Pakura

Ameyuri Ringo

Mito Uzumaki

Haku

Kushina Uzumaki

**New girls **

**Alive: Samui, Mei Terumi. Mabui, guren**

**Dead: Mikoto Uchiha,**

**Now there's only one slot left and I want you to choose from these girls**

**Shizuka, Rin, Tayuya, Kurenai, Konan**

Sorry if this chapter was bit short still working on the plot and all can someone help me? If so, PM me to discuss ideas.

Also, does anyone know someone that can draw my OC's? Please tell!

Also I working on more NarutoXKushina fics soon if someone will be willing to listen please pm me! Good dan and night everyone! JA NE!


End file.
